A Student's Trials
by Hunter Stag
Summary: It has been a year since Taren evolved. But when he meets a female Lucario named Mara in the woods, she may be the very force that drives Taren and Hunter apart.
1. Mara

Sunlight shone down in slashes of gold through the forest as the earth rose from the clinging folds of night. Small bird Pokémon stretched their wings and shook themselves, shaking away the clinging droplets of dew that had collected on their wings during the night.

The peace was then shattered as two forms shot through a clearing, leaping into the trees and hopping from branch to branch.

One of the forms was human. The other, a Pokémon. A Lucario, in fact.

Hunter, his eyes closed and his Aura pulsing through his veins, kept one eye on his student, Taren, while keeping the other eye on the path in front of him. He winced reflexively as Taren nearly collided with a tree branch that would have knocked him to the ground below. _Concentrate, Taren._ he admonished. _Feel, don't think. Use your instincts and your Aura. _

_I'm trying, Master._

They continued their exercises, speeding through the trees almost faster than the eye could follow. Pokémon living in the trees sent up a raucous clamor, angry at being disturbed while still half-asleep.

Eventually, Hunter spotted the house they were heading towards. _We're almost there. Race you._

He sped up, Taren following close behind. As they neared the edge of the trees, Taren's attention was suddenly distracted. _What's that?_

He veered off, leaving Hunter to divert his attention to him for one second. _Taren! Blast it…_ He narrowly avoided a collision with a tree and then jumped from the branches to land on the ground at the foot of the hill that led up to their house.

_Taren, get back here. If you want to investigate, wait for me._

_I'll be back, Master. I promise. I don't think it'll take that long._

_It'd better not. You have half an hour. If you're not back by then, I'm coming after you._

_I'll be there, Master. Calm down._

_I'd be plenty calm if you weren't doing this!_

Taren didn't answer. Grumbling under his breath, Hunter walked up the hill into his house. Entering, he scratched his Buizel behind the ears, murmuring a low good morning to the still sleepy Pokémon.

Entering the kitchen, he got a bagel and walked back into the house, brushing sweat from his forehead with one hand and holding his bagel with the other. Walking to a window and past Buizel, who had now gone back to sleep, he looking out over the forest that his house overlooked.

_You'd better come back soon, Taren. For your sake, I hope you know what you're doing._

Taren was walking along the forest floor, having abandoned the tree branches a while ago. He had seen a form wreathed in Aura, flitting through the trees a short distance away from the path he and Hunter had been taking. He had spent most of his half-hour following it.

Taren opened his eyes. In front of him stood a stand of bushes at least a head taller than he was. Pushing them apart, he stepped into the clearing, then stopped short as he saw what the form had been.

In the clearing, where the light was cast in an emerald green pattern that reduced the sunlight to shattered emeralds, a female Lucario danced between trees, twirling among the beams of sunlight. She spun a few more times before finally spotting Taren, and when she did, she stopped.

They stood, staring, at one another for a time before Taren finally spoke. _Tell me your name._

_That depends. Who are you?_

_My name is Taren. Now, you answer me. What's your name?_

_My old trainer used to call me Mara. Tell me, Taren. Do you have a trainer?_

_Yes. He's…_ Taren suddenly realized. _I've been out here for more than half an hour! He'll be coming!_

Mara cocked her head. _Is there something wrong?_

_My trainer will be looking for me. I have to get back._

Mara grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. _Wait. Can't you stay?_

_Maybe some other time. Nice meeting you._

He ran out of the clearing, leaving a very perplexed wild Lucario in his wake.

Taren met Hunter at the edge of the forest as he was about to go in. Hunter crossed his arms. "I was about to come in after you. What did you find?

_It took me a while. It was nothing. Most likely just residue from something else._

"Really? That seems highly unlikely."

_Well, Aura is an unlikely thing, isn't it?_

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Get inside. Get something to eat."

Taren walked past Hunter. His trainer stayed out a while longer, looking at the forest. _Residue Aura? Maylene and her Lucario don't come this far out except to visit us. And they never train here. He's hiding something._

He shrugged and walked back towards the house.

Storm clouds had set in by that night, sending rain slashing against the house's windows. Hunter, standing in the kitchen, shut the blinds. "Well, the weatherman said it was supposed to be nice all day. I guess I should know better."

Taren, reclining on the couch in the living room, looked at his owner out of the corner of his eye. _I could have told you that, Master._

Hunter smiled and took a pair of mugs out of the microwave. Taking them into the living room, he handed one to Taren. Sipping at his own, he looked at his student. "So, what did you find in the forest?"

_I told you, already._

"But I have the distinct feeling that you're lying to me."

Taren was silent for far longer than he needed to be. _I…I met another Lucario._

Hunter lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Tell me more."

_It was a female. She said she used to have a trainer that called her Mara. I'm…somewhat worried about her, out there alone in this._

Hunter shut his eyes. He then opened them again. "I'll go and find her. She could do well from living somewhere instead of wandering around."

Taren smiled.

A few minutes later, clad in rain gear, Hunter stepped out of the house and went into the forest, his eyes shut. It was not long before he found out Mara's location.

When he reached it, the Lucario was crouching in the lee side of a tree, soaking wet and shivering. Hunter stood up. _Taren, start a fire. _

Kneeling down again, he reached out his hand. "It's alright. My name's Hunter. I'm Taren's trainer."

Mara looked up, then cocked her head. _Why are you here?_

"You can't stay out here all night. Come on. I'll take you back to our place."

She hesitantly took his hand, and Hunter picked her up and walked back to the house with her.

**Note: There's not going to be a big fight in the end, this is mostly going to be about the bond between Taren and Hunter. R and R anyway!**


	2. Mentor

As the pair stumbled into the doorway, dripping wet, Hunter immediately felt the warmth from the fire Taren had started. Hunter quickly took off his rain gear then ran upstairs, soon coming back down with a large towel. "Here, put this on her."

Taren wrapped the towel around Mara, guiding her over to a chair in front of the fireplace. Hunter quickly walked into the kitchen. He was back a few minutes later, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands. "Here, drink this. It'll warm you up."

Mara took the cup and cautiously took a sip. She grunted in surprise and pain, pulling her lips away from the side of the mug and holding her paw over her mouth.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I'd advise you to blow on it first."

Mara looked up at him. _You could have told me that before._

Hunter looked at Taren. "Why don't you keep Mara company? I'll go see what I can rustle up for dinner."

He walked out of the room, shutting the kitchen door behind him.

Mara looked at Taren, her eyes appraising. _He seems nice._

_He is. But he's strict while training. He hasn't told me why, though._

Mara cocked her head to one side. _Don't you think you should ask?_

_I don't know._ Taren pressed his lips together briefly, then looked up. _I've been with him now for almost a year. At the start of this week, he's been getting more and more melancholy. _

_He seems experienced enough. How did he get like this?_

Taren shrugged. _I don't know. He hasn't told me._

Pots and pans could be heard clattering around in the kitchen. Buizel got up and walked towards the door, pressing its shoulder against it and pushing its way in. Taren watched it.

The door opened again a short while later. Hunter walked in, carrying three bowls of soup.

Setting the tray down on the table, he took a bowl. He looked at Taren. _Make her eat. I don't want her to get sick._

Taren took his own bowl and, disregarding the spoon, drank from it as if it were a mug. Mara looked at him, confused.

Taren, his bowl still held to his lips, looked at her. _Try it. It's actually good._

Mara hesitantly took the last bowl, fumbling with the spoon. Finally she tossed it back on the tray and imitated Taren.

Hunter smiled and raised an eyebrow. _That's not good manners._

_She used to be wild. She doesn't care._

Both Lucarios finished their soup at the same time. Mara, now left drowsy by both a full belly and the warmth from the fire, yawned.

Hunter looked at Taren. _You should go to bed, too. I'll get Mara a blanket._

_Alright, Master. Do you think she'll want to stay?_

_Did she ask you about me?_

That caught Taren off guard. _Did you hear us?_

_No. I'm aware that you're curious about my past, Taren. You've pestered me about it from time to time. But you're not ready for it, yet. And it's not something I'd talk about._

_But you will tell me soon, right?_

_I'll tell you as soon as I think you're ready. Trust me._

_I'll hold you to that, Master. _Taren got up from the couch and walked up the stairs as Hunter went into a closet in the hall to find a blanket. Buizel walked up beside him. It cocked its head inquisitively.

Hunter looked down at it. "I think Taren likes her too, Buizel. But there's nothing we can do to stop him. I won't let him resent me because I won't let him make friends."

Buizel looked back at Mara.

Hunter came out of the closet with a thick woolen blanket and laid it over Mara. He then walked up the stairs as Buizel doused the flames, then followed.

As Hunter got ready for bed, he looked in the mirror. Instead of a boy pushing seventeen, who he should look like, he looked more haggard, like someone at least five years older than him had taken over his body. He closed his eyes and hung his head. _How did it come to this?_

As he walked into his room, he looked at the two drawings that he had put up over his bed. Both were the drawings he had made during his time with Lucario. Hunter stared at them for a moment, then looked out of the window, towards the moon. He closed his eyes again, reaching out, losing himself in the world's Aura.

_Hunter._

Hunter didn't open his eyes, instead smiling. _Hello, Lucario._

_What's the matter?_

_It's…complicated. _

_Tell me. _

_Taren found a female Lucario this morning in the woods. I'm not going to make him stop seeing her, because they may be beneficial to one another._

_In more ways than one,_ Lucario said, amusement tinting his words.

Hunter smiled. _Most likely. But…it just gets so stressful sometimes. _

_You told me about how long it took you to get him back after he was kidnapped. Just be careful that it doesn't happen to her, too. I can sense what they're feeling. They already like each other._

_I'm thinking about going traveling again. Once Taren leaves. I think Maylene would be happy to take Buizel. _

_It's getting old, by the way. I can sense its strength fading._

_I know. I'm going to keep a watch on it. I want to be there, so it can be in the arms of a friend instead of a friend of a friend._

_A good plan. Will you replace it? _

_If I can find another Pok__émon that I find good enough. That'll be hard._

_We'll talk more later. Keep practicing. You may be teaching Taren everything you know, but remember, you still have much to learn._

_I always do._

The connection faded away, and Hunter opened his eyes. Turning, he climbed into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

**Lucario's kind of like Obi-Wan in a way. He'll pop up and give Hunter advice a lot.**


	3. Visiting

When he woke the next morning, Taren and Mara were outside the house, watching the sun rise together. Hunter, dressed, came out onto the porch. He looked at Taren. "I'm going into town for a while. Don't leave the house unless it's an emergency."

Taren nodded. _I understand, Master._

Hunter knelt down and rubbed Buizel's head. "Keep an eye on them, buddy."

He walked down the hill and then started running.

When he came to the Veilstone city limits, he slowed to a walk and went to the gym. As he arrived, he met Maylene and her Lucario, who were walking out. He smiled as he walked up to them. "Mind if I join you?"

Maylene smiled. "Of course not."

Lucario grinned and gave an affirmative grunt.

In the area in the back of the gym, Hunter watched Maylene and Lucario training with one another.

Maylene turned during a break to look at him. "So, how's Taren doing?"

"He's fine. He met another Lucario yesterday. She used to be owned, but we don't know who she used to belong to. She says her old trainer used to call her Mara."

Maylene toweled her face dry and her Lucario looked at Hunter and grunted. Hunter cocked his head and grinned. "You wanna take me on? Okay, but don't get mad if you lose."

Lucario rose from where it was sitting, then growled.

Standing across from it, Hunter nodded.

Lucario conjured a Bone Rush, then charged at Hunter.

Conjuring his own weapon from Aura, Hunter counter-charged, colliding explosively with Maylene's Lucario. Twirling away, both circled each other, watching warily. Lucario finally dissipated its staff and used Metal Claw, charging at Hunter once again. Hunter blocked the attack with his weapon; tackling Lucario and making them both fall to the ground. Lucario struggled to get up, but couldn't.

It looked up at Hunter, its face set. Hunter smiled. "Sorry."

Getting up and helping Lucario, he looked at Maylene. "So, expecting any challengers today?"

Maylene shook her head. "Nope. What are you suggesting?"

"You two could come back to my place. I'm sure the gym will be fine."

Maylene looked at Lucario. "Are you okay with that?"

Lucario smiled and nodded.

Hunter looked towards the fence, then ran at it and hopped over. Maylene and Lucario soon followed.

They returned to Hunter's house, Hunter closing his eyes as they walked up the driveway. _That house had better be standing when I get at the top of the hill, Taren._

_It is, Master. Don't worry._

And, indeed, the house was standing. Hunter knocked on the door, which Taren promptly answered. He stopped and looked at Maylene and her Lucario. _Who is this, Master?_

_Oh, come on. You remember Maylene. Remember? Day after you hatched? I took you to the Pok__émon Center to get checked up on, then we talked for a bit? Or were you too busy playing with Buizel?_

_Ooooh._ Taren said. _That girl. _

He stood aside and extended an arm inside. _Please, come in._

As Hunter walked in, he patted Taren on the shoulder. _That's my boy._

Maylene and Lucario walked in, both looking around. Hunter headed for the kitchen, talking as he went. "So, can I get you anything? Drink, snack?"

Maylene waved a hand. "We're fine."

Hunter immediately turned and stopped. Maylene's Lucario was staring at Taren, its eyes suspicious.

Walking over to it, Hunter looked it in the eye. "There's nothing wrong with him."

Maylene's Lucario shrugged then joined its owner.

They all watched TV together for a time.

As the sun was going down, Maylene got up and her Lucario followed suit. "Well, we'd better get going."

"Stop by anytime," Hunter replied.

They shook hands and Maylene left.

**Please don't complain this was a weak chapter. I know it is. I was just stuck and I needed something to fill in the time. And to those of you who are already thinking of pairings for a pair of characters, you might take this as a thing to broaden that. R and R anyway! Please!**


	4. Argument

That night, Taren was asleep in his room when he woke to the door opening.

"Taren?"

Taren rolled over to see Hunter in his doorway. His owner entered and shut the door. "We need to talk."

_About what?_ Taren asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"It's about Mara."

_What about her? What's wrong?_

"You're not going to let her distract you, are you?"

_I'll try not to, Master._

Hunter sighed and cupped Taren's cheek with his hand. "My reason for saying this is: I don't want you so distracted by Mara that you miss something important. Something so important that if you do it wrong it could get you killed."

_Are you suggesting that Mara might be the death of me?_

"Indirectly, but, yes. She might."

_I can't believe you!_

Taren got up and stomped over to the window. He stood there, arms crossed, his expression dark. _There's _nothing_ wrong with her. She's not distracting, she hasn't done anything…_

"But that was while you weren't training. If you're so keen to prove that she doesn't distract you, perhaps you'd like to prove it tomorrow."

_Fine. I'll show you._

Hunter got up and walked over to the window. He wrapped Taren in a hug. Taren turned, pressing his cheek into Hunter's shoulder. _There's nothing wrong with her. Nothing._

Hunter kissed Taren's forehead. "I know, Taren. I know."

The next morning, as the sun sent a thin layer of mist along the ground, Hunter and Taren stood beside one another, stretching in unison as Mara, wrapped in a blanket, watched.

Taren, his eyes on Mara, stretched too far and nearly fell into Hunter. _You're doing it again,_ his trainer admonished.

_Doing what?_

_This is the third time that you've been so distracted you make a mistake. And we've only been out here an hour._

_I'm not distracted._

_Yes, you are. If she continues to be a distraction, she's going to have to go, Taren._

_WHAT?_

Taren spun away from Hunter, his expression murderous. _What do you mean she'll "have to go?"_

_I mean what I say, Taren. She's becoming too big a distraction for you._

_No, she isn't! Take it back!_

_Why? You know it's true. When she's around you can't concentrate on anything besides speaking to me. Look! You're doing it right now!_

Taren tore his eyes away from Mara long enough to glare at his master. _I'm not a Riolu anymore! Did you forget that I saved you on Mount Quena?_

_Did you forget that without me you'd probably still be in that cave? Trapped in your egg?_

_Yeah! And I would have enjoyed it! _

_Really? Do you recall anything about your mother? Your father?_

Taren's expression faltered. _No. I don't._

_Exactly my point. You would have been living in a void. Don't forget that I am the one who has cared for you since you hatched. _

_Yes, letting me get kidnapped was _very_ fatherly._

_I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!_

Taren took a step back, his expression now confused and hurt. _Master…_

_Did it ever occur to you that I was out there looking EVERY WAKING HOUR OF EVERY DAY? That I was running around Sinnoh in pouring rain? That I traveled an OCEAN to find you? Thank you for being grateful! You may be a Lucario now, but that doesn't mean you're more powerful than I am! I don't want to lose you the way I lost _my_ teacher, but if you don't think I need to teach you anything, then go! Get out of here! And if I ever see your face again it will be too soon!_

Taren stood there for a moment, then did something that made something inside Hunter break.

Taren started crying.

He stood there, biting his lip, with tears running down his face. Shaking his head, he turned, and started to run.

Hunter took a step after him. _Taren, I'm…_

Taren sped up.

"Taren!"

As his apprentice disappeared into the trees, Hunter covered his eyes and sighed before looking at Mara.

Her expression was confused, her head cocked to one side. _What was that all about?_

Hunter shook his head. "It's nothing. He'll come around. I just wish…"

Mara looked at him as he sat down beside her. She heard the thought that finished the sentence.

_I just wish he could have waited for me to apologize._

**Oh bugger. That's not good. Anyways, R and R, please! It'll get resolved, I promise.**


	5. Agreement

As Mara walked into the living room the next morning, Hunter was just getting off the phone.

"Okay, well, if you find anything, tell me. Thanks, Maylene. Bye."

He hung up, then turned to Mara. "Nobody's seen or heard of a Lucario in this area other than Maylene's. I called the police and the Officer Jenny here said that they'd be on the lookout."

_Do you think he'll come back?_

"I don't think he'd abandon you. He'll probably be a few miles away by now, living somewhere that I've shown him, training on his own, his mind always wandering back to you."

_Was I really becoming a distraction?_

"As much as I hated to say it, yes. He couldn't concentrate with you around."

_Should I leave too?_

"No. You can stay. To me, you were a distraction. Now, to Taren, you're the one thing that keeps him close to this place."

_How can you be sure he's even close to here?_

"I can sense him. He's in the forest, looking our direction."

Mara pressed her lips together briefly before looking out of the window, which looked out onto the forest.

Taren stood on a tree branch, watching the house. His anger was still smoldering inside, constantly at war with his shock and sadness at being yelled at and his desire to return and apologize. _She's _not_ a distraction, Master._

He turned and jumped off of the branch, then walked a short distance into the forest to his temporary home. Stopping outside of the small glade that he had claimed, he sat down on a fallen tree, his legs swinging over the edge. He held his face in his paws. _Master, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it._

He sat there, sobbing, for hours.

That night, Hunter sat in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. Mara came down the steps, wrapped in a blanket. _Are you going to bed, soon?_

"No. Are you?"

_I was on my way up._

She turned and left.

Hunter watched her go out of the corner of his eye, then turned his attention back to the fire. Buizel, its joints creaking, jumped up on the couch and padded over to its owner. Hunter looked down at it, concerned, knowing that even with the best Pokémon Center in Sinnoh working on it, Buizel would soon die of old age.

He hung his head, overwhelmed by the two losses. One that he had already suffered, the other inevitably coming.

That night, up in his room, he became aware of a presence in his room. Turning from the window, he looked at Lucario, who was standing by the bed, stray Aura swirling like mist around his feet.

Hunter sat down on the bed. "I don't know what to do, Lucario. She was a distraction, but it wasn't my right to say so."

_About that, you're right._ Lucario sighed, and joined him. _He will come around. I will talk to him._

"What could you do that I've failed in?"

_Many things. You remember sensing the emotions that had come from his egg?_

"Yes. What about them?"

_I'm sure that, while inside it, he could feel them too. I will reveal the truth to him about those feelings._

"What _is_ the truth, anyway?"

_You're not ready to hear it yet._

"Not ready?" Hunter asked, getting up. "After all I've been through? Losing my parents, you, and now Taren, and soon Buizel? Why am I not ready?"

_Because you are trying too much to be like me, and too little to take your own path._

Hunter sat down again, stunned. "What are you saying?"

_You branded Mara as a distraction because you knew that's what I would have done. You've been using my methods to teach Taren to control his powers, instead of your own ways. I know you're creative. Try your own methods._

"I'd think of her as a distraction anyway."

_But it's not your place to decide whether she has to leave or not. It's hers._

"I've persuaded her to stay until Taren comes back. Until then, I'm not sure."

_Taren won't leave Mara. He loves her, and vice versa. He'll always be close by. In fact, he is right now. Trying to sneak around the edge of the house, then climb up into Mara's room._

"Which was once his room."

Lucario snorted. _True. Ironic, isn't it? The reason your student ran away is sleeping in your student's room?_

"I have a vague idea about what irony is, Lucario."

Lucario got up. _I should go._

"What about Taren?"

_Once he finds out you lock every entrance to the house at night, and that he can't do something else without waking you, he'll go back to the forest._

"What if they talk telepathically?"

_They know you'd hear them. Like I said, I'll talk to him. You'll need to wait here for a while._

"How long will it take?"

_I don't know. I will come for you when he believes he is ready._

Hunter sighed and nodded. "So be it."

Lucario nodded, then disappeared.

Hunter sighed again, then climbed into bed.

**Yeah, bit of foreshadowing in this one. What Lucario's talking about will be revealed at the end, so don't pester me with questions about the emotions he felt. Those of you who analyze this closely will probably figure it out.**


	6. Origins

Taren woke and rose from the pallet of leaves that was serving as his bed for the time being. Though Hunter was no longer teaching him, he still felt obliged to develop his powers.

Though they were badly affected by his teacher's absence. His Aura Spheres went wide of their marks. Bone Rush dissolved before it could hit its target. The same was true with all of his abilities. Force Palm did not destroy things, as it normally did when he used it. Instead, the object just shook slightly.

Taren kicked the ground in frustration. He glared up at the hill, then closed his eyes. He couldn't concentrate, so he opened them again. _It's no use. I can't use any of my powers when I'm like this._

_Alone, you can't._

Taren whirled. Standing at the edge of the clearing was another Lucario. It looked older than he was, and its eyes carried wisdom, sadness, and longing.

Taren stepped forward cautiously. _Who are you?_

_No one to concern yourself with. I am merely a friend of a friend._

Taren blinked. _And what do you want?_

_Merely to speak to you. _

_What is it that you could speak to me about? There's nothing to say between us. _

_That you know of. But I have a great many things to teach you. Origins, skills that Hunter could not teach you._

_You know him?_

_We were friends once. But that is in the past._

The strange Lucario walked over to a flat rock and sat down on it. He patted the part that wasn't taken. _Sit down. We have a lot to talk about._

Taren sat. _What is there to talk about?_

_A great many things, _the stranger repeated.

_But what things?_

_I have told you. Repeated questioning makes you sound idiotic._

Taren stood up. _I'm not going to sit here and be insulted by you!_

_You're standing. So I still can._

Taren growled, low in his throat. _If you're not going to tell me anything, then we have nothing else to say to each other._

He turned and went into his cave.

The other Lucario followed him. _What if I told you that I hold the key to finding out who your parents are?_

Taren stopped. He turned his head. _Will you actually tell me things?_

_Yes._

Taren walked back out of the cave. He sat down on another rock. _Alright. Shoot._

The other Lucario sat down and faced him. He smiled. _Very well then. In the far north of Sinnoh, near Lake Acuity, a Lucario wandered. A blizzard was blowing, and through the wind, he could hear a voice in his mind, calling out for help…_

**You're not going to get the story in its entirety, so don't bug me about the gaps in the story. I'm not going to write a story detailing it, either. Sorry for the shortness. Posting two chapters to placate those of you that are curious. R and R, please!**


	7. Nearing an End

Hunter looked out the window of his room. Buizel was lying on his bed, sleeping.

He felt a new presence in the room. It was familiar. "So, what did you say to him?"

_We had a rocky start, but I eventually began to talk to him. I started the story about his parents._

Hunter turned. "Where did his egg come from, anyway? And how did you get it?"

_I'll tell you when you're ready._

Hunter pressed his lips together briefly. "So be it. How long did you talk to him?"

_For as long as I could. He didn't want to go to bed, but I promised him I would return._

"And you will. Until he knows everything."

_Yes. But I will not teach him the skills that you have. You are his teacher, not I._

Hunter nodded. "Okay. Has anything changed for him?"

_His skills are much diminished without you. There's no one to correct his mistakes. No one to show him how to do it right._

Hunter nodded. "Don't let up. And, when he finally knows the truth, tell him… I'm sorry."

Lucario smiled. _Will do. Don't worry. I'm sure he can't stay mad at you forever._

The next morning, Taren was sitting on the shore of the small pool in his glade when Lucario arrived. As he sat down beside Taren, he closed his eyes.

_I lived in a place like this, a long time ago._

Taren looked at him. _Really?_

_Yes. It was on a mountain, a long way away from here. Isolated, unspoiled…I loved it there._

_Why did you leave?_

_My own reasons. Do you want me to continue?_

Taren now fully faced him, his eyes filled with excitement. _Yes! _

Lucario opened his eyes and smiled. _Very well, then. The two Lucarios ran through the forest, hoping for a place for the egg to come where it would not be seen…_

Hunter was training outside when he sensed Mara on the porch. Turning, he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. Her stomach growled.

Hunter smiled again. "Come on. I'll get you something."

Inside, as Mara sat at the table eating, Hunter went into the den to make a call.

Mara pricked her ears up, listening as Hunter hung up the phone. "…Thank you, Nurse Joy. I'll be on the lookout for you. Goodbye."

Coming back in, he looked at her. "I called the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy's coming up to look at Buizel this evening."

_Will I need to be looked at, too?_

"I'm sure you're fine. Are you asking to be checked?"

She shook her head.

"Then you don't. Not unless you want to."

Mara smiled. _Thank you._

"No problem. I'm going to go outside for a bit. I have something to do."

He walked out of the kitchen and out the backdoor, then took off into the forest, towards the mountains.

It was almost noon when he got to one of the least accessible cliffs in the mountains. It was the only place that had what he needed.

Placing his hand on the crystal's surface, he started to squeeze.

By the time Hunter got back, Nurse Joy's van was just pulling up. She was in street clothes, but she still carried her bag. Hunter got inside just as she knocked.

He answered the door, showed her in.

Buizel was quiet and obedient throughout the check-up.

Mara, in the kitchen, heard Nurse Joy and Hunter talking as she stood in the doorway. She only heard Hunter's words.

"I understand…thank you…goodbye."

He closed the door, then went over to the couch and hugged Buizel. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy…" he whispered.

Buizel gave a small, forlorn _Bui_ and nuzzled Hunter's cheek. Mara closed the door and looked out at the forest from the window. _I'm starting to wonder if agreeing to stay here was a good idea after all…_

Taren yawned as Lucario was still speaking. He immediately quit talking and looked at Taren admonishingly. _Get some rest. You've been up too long._

_But you're almost done!_

_I can finish it tomorrow. Go to bed. I'll be back._

He got up and walked away into the forest. Taren, too tired to argue, went into his cave.

**This is the second-to-last chapter, so I'll let you stew over it for a minute. After this and my "Hellgates Unleashed" story are done, I'm not going to be posting any new stories, because I'm going off to Europe for three weeks. Read some of my other stories, or, if you're new to the series, read the prequels. R and R, please!**


	8. Leaving

The next day, Hunter was just finishing getting dressed when Mara appeared in the doorway. She cocked her head to one side. _What are you doing?_

"Getting ready. I'm going into the woods to try and find Taren."

Mara's eyes widened. _Do you think you'll be able to find him?_

"I don't doubt it." _And with my second sight, he'll be even easier._

Mara looked down for a moment, pressing her lips together. Then, she looked up. _I'm coming, too._

Hunter shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He put on the backpack that rested on the bed, then walked out of the room. Mara walked out behind him.

Buizel watched them go from the couch. As the door closed, it laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

As Hunter and Mara ran through the forest, Hunter had his eyes closed. He could sense two Aura signatures. _Looks like Lucario's been busy._

He turned towards them, Mara following him closely.

Taren and Lucario both looked up as Hunter and Mara burst into the glade.

Hunter, slowing suddenly, looked at Lucario. _Does he know?_

_About his origins, yes. Not about us, though._

_Good. I want to tell him myself. Then you can tell_ me _how he was born._

Lucario gave a toothy smile.

Taren sheepishly walked up to Hunter. _Um, Master, I…I…_

Hunter stepped forward and hugged him. Rubbing his student's head, he smiled. _I know, Taren. I'm sorry too._

He stepped away. "And now, there's something else that we need to tell you."

Taren cocked his head to one side, confused. _We?_

Lucario stood up. _Your master here didn't learn all of his methods by himself._

Taren looked at Hunter. _What does he mean? Who did you learn them from?_

Hunter gestured at Lucario. "Taren, Lucario was my teacher for weeks. When he first found me, I had no idea of the potential of the gift I carried. He took me in, trained me. And then…" he sighed. "Of course, it couldn't last."

Taren looked from one face to the other. _What? What happened?_

Lucario took over the story. _Something was happening with a dimensional barrier. You remember Dialga and Palkia?_

Taren looked at Hunter. _Those two Pok__émon from the legends?_

Hunter nodded.

Lucario continued. _Something happened that made them able to come into our world. Nobody else knew the threat they could pose if nothing was done. Hunter and I went to stop them. In the battle…I was killed._

Taren's eyes widened. _You…you're a…a…a…_

_Ghost?_ Lucario asked, cocking his head to one side.

Hunter sighed and looked up. "It broke me, Taren. Having to leave him behind, even in the short time we'd known each other, was very hard. But while I was in the hospital, recovering from my injuries, he gave me something."

_What was it?_

Hunter looked at him. "You. Inside his glade was…"

_My egg…_ Taren finished.

He looked at Lucario. _That means that…_

Lucario nodded. _Yes. I am your father._

_And…my mother died?_

_I tried to save her, Taren. You know I did._

Taren looked at Hunter. _You didn't tell me?_

"I didn't know, Taren. I could feel emotions coming from the egg, but I didn't know whose they were."

Taren looked from one face to the other. _I…I don't know what to think…why me?_

"There's something special about us both, Taren. I'm one of the most powerful Aura users in Sinnoh, possibly the world. You're my student. Aside from the fact that your kind of Pokémon is rare, you're also much stronger than the average Lucario. And…that's why I've decided you can care for yourself."

Taren's mouth dropped open slightly. _What?_

"I'm letting you go, Taren. You can take Mara, and do as you please together."

Taren ran to his teacher and threw his arms around him in a fierce hug. Sobs colored his voice and tears streamed down his face as he cried, both for joy and sadness. _Thank you, Master. Thank you._

Hunter hugged him back. "It's alright, Taren. Come on. Let's get you ready."

All of them, even Lucario, walked back up to the house together.

________________________

They stood outside Hunter's house, at the back, at the beginning of the path that led into the mountains. Maylene was there. Hunter sighed, then looked at Taren. "You know this isn't easy."

_You didn't say it would be, Master._

Taren and Mara stood together, facing the humans. Taren was clearly struggling to keep a calm face. Hunter smiled. "It's for the best, though. Mara can teach you far more than I could."

Mara smiled back. _I'll take care of him. Don't worry._

Taren looked at the mountains on the horizon, then back to Hunter. _I can come back and visit though, right?_

Hunter nodded. "As often as you can. I look forward to it."

Taren walked forward and hugged Hunter one last time. _I…I'll miss you, Master._

Hunter hugged his student back. "I know. Likewise."

Taren walked back to Mara and they both started to walk towards the woods. As they got there, Taren suddenly stopped and ran back, throwing his arms around Hunter as tears trickled from his eyes. _I don't want to go! I…I…_

"Taren, look at me."

Taren stopped crying, and looked up. Hunter knelt and brought Taren down with him. "This is part of life. Leaving the people you care about. Learning to let go." He turned Taren's head towards Mara. "Look. She's waiting for you. You won't get any experience just staying here."

Taren looked back at Hunter. _But…but…_

"No buts."

_But will I ever see you again?_

"What does your heart tell you?" Hunter asked, cocking his head to one side.

Taren was silent for a long time before answering. _Yes. I think. _

Hunter hugged him. "Then we will. Trust yourself."

Taren got up and turned.

"Oh, and Taren…"

Taren turned. Hunter walked up to him and put a small necklace over his head.

Taren took it in his paw and looked at it. It was a small shard of crystal that had two holes in it for a leather strip to go through. He looked up at Hunter, confused. _What is it?_

"Two things. One, it's a reminder. That I'm always with you, wherever you go. Two, it's a means of communication. If you ever need me, or want to talk, just take it in your paw," he said, folding Taren's paw around the shard as a demonstration "and think about me. It'll always find me, wherever I am."

Taren looked at Mara, then back at Hunter. He hugged his trainer one last time before running down to Mara. She waited for him to arrive, and they both ran into the woods.

Hunter sighed and gave a little smile. "I'm going to miss them both."

Maylene looked at him. "Are you going to replace Buizel soon?"

"Nothing can replace Buizel. But I'll need a Pokémon to keep me company on the road. I'll start looking. Let me know if you find any strays."

Maylene smiled. "Will do. See you tomorrow?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. See you."

She left.

He didn't know how long he stood there, eyes closed, watching Taren and Mara run through the forest until they got to the mountains. He opened his eyes after that.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes. Turning, he looked as an Eevee pulled itself from the bush. It was limping on three legs, one having a small cut in it. It looked at him and backed up, squeaking in fear.

Hunter knelt and picked it up with Aura, gently placing it in his arms. "Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." He scratched its head. "Well, you might be just what I'm looking for." He stood up. "Come on. Let's get you inside."

He took the Eevee inside, pausing in the doorway one last time to look at the mountains.

Taren and Mara stood on a cliff overlooking Veilstone. Taren sighed. Mara walked up next to him, and put a paw on his shoulder. _He'll be all right. And he trusts you. Isn't that something?_

Taren sighed again. _I'm…I'm really going to miss him. _

_It's alright. You'll see one another. Someday._

Taren nodded, then looked at Mara. She smiled. _So, do you want to keep going, or stay here the night?_

Taren looked at the rapidly setting sun. _This seems to be as good a place as any._

Mara took his paw in hers and walked over to the cave they'd seen earlier. _Yes. And we may find someplace better. But we're together, and that's what matters, right?_

Taren smiled finally, and nodded. _Yeah. That's what matters._

They walked into the cave as the sun set behind them.

**This part was originally supposed to be two chapters, but it would just confuse people if I put one chapter up, then another. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'll post the fourth story as soon as I get back from Europe. Hope you guys can wait three weeks! **

**By the way, if you want to have a moment with yourself and flash your mind past all of the stuff Hunter's been through with both Taren and Lucario, you should listen to "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. I think it'd fit for this. R and R! And fave, if possible!  
**


End file.
